Gex vs Vectorman
Gex vs Vectorman is a What-If battle created by ThunderbladeX. This fight will feature Gex from the same title series and Vectorman from the same title series. Description GEX vs Vectorman! Can Maui's TV watching gecko win against the Sludge Barge pilot Vectorman? Interlude Blade: The 90's, the era where the 2D games were transitioning into 3D. Phantom: Some of those games were a complete success, but most ended up in failure. Blade: And these two green heroes were one of those franchise mascots who didn't make it. Phantom: Gex, the television watchin' gecko. Blade: And Vectorman, the Sludge Barge pilot. Phantom: He's Blade and I'm his Pokemon, Phantom! Blade: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Gex Blade: Gex and his three siblings all lived in Maui, being raised by their mother while the father worked at NASA. Phantom: But one day, Gex's mother got a call that said that the father was killed in a rocket related explosion. Jeez, harsh right from the start. Blade: Falling into a deep depression, the gecko spent all of his days in front of a television screen. Phantom: Until his mother said enough is enough and sold the TV. This made Gex so pissed off that he PACKED UP HIS BAGS AND RAN OFF. Blade: Yes, that may seem ridiculous but it WAS the only thing that kept his emotions bottled up. Phantom: Well, soon after movin' out, he moved into his friend's garage and worked. Blade: This was until he had inherited over twenty billion dollars from his uncle, then he bought a mansion in Hawaii along with the largest TV in the world. Phantom: Best. Day. Ever. Blade: He had a ball with his television. However, a villain who goes by the name Rez saw Gex and wanted him to become the mascot of the Media Dimension-. Phantom: Media Dimension!? That's a thing? Blade: Hold on, it gets stranger. Rez also wants to take over the dimension and put people in despair by replacing all shows with the ones with low ratings. Phantom: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Blade: Don't worry, Gex went into the media dimension and saved it. . .three times as a matter of fact. Phantom: Some time later, Gex became a secret agent and with the help of Xtra, he will continuously save the world of television from Rez. Blade: Gex has a variety of power ups. Phantom: Like the fire breath, where he spits fireballs powerful enough to kill an enemy in one shot OR provide as a shield to protect himself from any attack. The Electric breath, the same as fire breath but electric and attacks anythin' above and below Gex. Ice breath, which freezes his foes. Green Fly, which regenerated his health. Super Jump, which heightens his jumping power. Super Speed, which doubles his. . .speed. Invincibility, makes him invincible and attack anythin' in his path. And finally, Superspeed Invincibility, where he is granted speed AND invincibility. Blade: Even without the powers, he has his tail, which can spring him up into the air, lash at others, and even reflect projectiles. Phantom: He also has his tongue to latch onto power ups or ledges. Blade: And finally, he has the karate kick, which not only hits the target, but makes him horizontally jump further than usual. Phantom: Gex is a wise cracker and always keeps his cool in almost any situation, preventin' him from makin' mistakes due to rage. Blade: However, he doesn't have much going on in the close range department, he is more of a ranged fighter. Phantom: But that doesn't mean he can't fight up close, in fact, he can effortlessly take down dinosaurs WITH HIS TAIL. So don't get on his bad side folks, you'll regret it. "I suppose you know it's be-kind-to-geckos month." Vectorman Blade: Earth, 2049. The humans have left their planet on a journey to colonize and populate other planets. Phantom: Like that's ever gonna happen. Blade: When they left, the humans left a bunch of mechanical beings known as "Orbots" to clean up the litter and pollution that scattered around the planet. Phantom: A high-level Orbot named Raster, who watched the Earth through a network that watches the whole planet, went insane when a lesser Orbot accidentally attached a NUKE TO HIM. It's the future and these robots still mess up! Blade: The insanity drowned Raster to the point where he changed his name to Warhead, ruled over the world, and demanded that all humans who return shall be killed. Phantom: Meanwhile, an Orbot named Vectorman had just come back from sendin' some toxic sludge towards the sun and saw nothin' but chaos. All of the other Orbots were in control of the now dictator Warhead. Blade: So the pilot sets out to destroy the evil Orbot and bring peace back to the Earth. Phantom: And what hero is a hero without weapons? His primary weapon is his blaster, which has unlimited ammo, and can slow his fall if he shoots downwards. He also has a set of Jet Boosters which allows him to jump twice and when timed JUST right, he can cause massive damage to his enemies. Blade: Vectorman can use some power-ups as well. Phantom: Like the Wave Gun, it can shoot a five way spread and can go right through walls. The Bolo Gun, it has a slow speed, but it can hit multiple enemies at once. The Pulse Beam, a small burst of static energy. The laser beam, where he can fire multiple blasts of energy at once. Energy Shot, which fires a powerful laser beam. The nuclear shield, which protects him for a short time. And his best weapon, the big one, Overkill! It is so powerful that it wipes out anything onscreen and can destroy a fortress from the inside. Blade: Vectorman not only has power-ups, but he can convert his orbs to transform into various morphs. Phantom: . . .I'm not doin' this one. Blade: Lazy bastard. . .his morphs include Roller Skates for a speed boost. A helicopter that slows descents. A scorpion that can walk on lava and tail whip opponents. A tornado that sucks up opponents. A rhino that smashes through objects and foes. A shield. A jet that flies around and rams into others. A parachute that also slows descents. A bomb. A missile. A car. A drill. And even a tank. Phantom: While these morphs seem like they don't have any downfalls. . .well, they do. Blade: Most of these morphs actually are set on a timer and run out when time is up. Phantom: But that's it for the weaknesses of Vectorman, I think. Is it? I think there's one more thing I missed. . .oh well, let's just get to the fight. Vectorman pops out two orbs on his arm and juggles them with the hand on that arm before placing them back into position. Pre-Fight Blade: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Phantom: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!! Fight (Location: Maui, Hawaii) Gex: "Geez, there's nothing on." Said Gex as he was sitting on a lawn chair outside his mansion, watching a small television set that sat right in front of the big blue sea. It was also a wonderful day, the seagulls were singing and the sun was shining, Gex was even getting a little tan. (Outer Space) The Sludge Barge had just exited Earth's atmosphere and was heading straight for the sun. Suddenly, a comet slams into the side of the ship, making it spin out of control. "Uh-oh." Said the piloting Vectorman, trying his best to get the ship back in control. His effort failed as the ship was now heading right for Earth at a very dangerous speed. Meanwhile, Gex was still sitting there, that's when he saw something glowing in the sky. Gex: "Hey, a shooting star! I wish that something interesting will be on TV." He squinted at the shining light, which was growing larger and larger, then he realized that it was going right towards him! Gex: "Hey, I said something interesting ON TV!!" Gex sprinted into his mansion and dove into the Gexcave, where he waited for the strange light to make it's impact. BOOM! Everything shook for a moment, then everything went quiet. Gex exited his cave and found. Sludge. Everywhere. It was all over his mansion, plus there was a ship where one of the walls used to be. Vectorman stumbled out of his Sludge Barge in a daze, holding his head due to it being in slight pain. Vectorman: "That was rough." Vectorman then looked over to the gecko's mansion, where a large portion of it was replaced by the ship he was piloting. Vectorman: "Oops. . ." Gex bursts through the mansion door, now walking towards the Orbot. (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a7oIE0pID0&list=PLirSddeMOYZ4PWq4xvbpDCMOvJhE6RG2d&index=6) Gex: "Hey buddy, you're gonna have to pay for the damage." Vectorman: "I don't have any money, sir. Besides, I have unfinished business." Gex: "No. . .WE have some unfinished business." The lizard then began to sprint towards the other, preparing for a fight that they will never forget. '''FIGHT!' Upon instinct, Vectorman shot three bullets from his blaster, but the reptile countered by jumping forward into the air with his leg extended, disippating all three of the energy bullets and delivering a satisfying kick to Vectorman's face. The force caused the Orbot to stumble back a few feet, but barely kept his balance. Once the kick was landed, Gex hopped back a couple inches from Vectorman and started to whip multiple times with his tail. The robotic hero jumped over the first, sidestepped the second, and blocked the third, then unleashed an energy shot, which sent Gex flying through the mansion wall and next to a large television set. The gecko stood up, then looked at the TV set. . .he had an idea. As soon as Vectorman walked inside the large hole that he made, Gex ran towards Vectorman again, then JUMPED over him. Once he was behind the pilot, Gex tackled him, resulting in the two entering the television marked "Kung Fu Land". (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwtX_9pqjv8) Both of them landed on their back upon reaching the chinese realm, Gex groaned as he stood once more, instantly jumping upwards and coiling his tail so it could inflict damage to the Orbot. Vectorman saw what was coming and rolled backwards onto his feet, barely evading the attack. Gex then sprang up and attempted to hit Vectorman with his spring tail again, but failed to do so when Vectorman delivers a powerful punch to the lizard's chest, sending him further into the air. The orbs on Vectorman's back then transformed into helicopter blades as he ascended after the gecko, who stuck his hands and legs onto a stone wall. Gex: "Ready for more, fly boy?" Gex pulled a fire power-up from god knows where and ate it, then tilts his head towards the green robot to shoot five fireballs at him. Vectorman moved swiftly, dodging all of the projectiles with ease until he found a platform that was nearby yet high enough to the other. Vectorman lands, then converts his orbs to the shape of a tank where he soon fires a barrage of missiles that all homed in on Gex. Gex: "It's tail time!" With many swings of his tail, Gex reflected the missiles right back to their sender, who then transforms back and creates a shield to block his own attacks. However, the missiles that exploded into his shield caused a cloud of smoke to appear, shrouding both combatants in it. Using this as an opportunity to get close, Gex climbed over to where Vectorman was and leaped right behind him, soon hitting him multiple times with his tail. Gex: "This one's for Johnny!" As Vectorman was whacked by the multiple tail strikes, he grabbed the tail and aimed his right arm towards Gex's face. ''(Music stop) Vectorman: "I don't get it." BOOM! Vectorman used the Bolo Gun to blast Gex into another screen, soon diving after him into the television marked "Egypt Channel". (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bf7I_U1JcqA&list=PLirSddeMOYZ4PWq4xvbpDCMOvJhE6RG2d&index=12) With a grunt, Gex crashes into the side of a pyramid, then tumbles down onto the sand where he jumps with a yelp, soon landing onto a platform that lead to the enterance. Meanwhile, Vectorman had his arms morph into the shape of a scorpions tail, walking after the other male with no trouble at all. Gex (Speaking in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice): "If revenge is a dish best served cold, then put on your Sunday finest, it's time to feast!" With that said, Gex pulls out an Ice power-up and consumes it, giving him the power to fire ice projectiles, which is exactly what he does to Vectorman. As the impending ice was growing near, Vectorman had no choice but to take the hit, now frozen in a block of ice. Gex: "Time to teach someone some manners." Gex then consumed the electrical power-up and shot two waves of three electric pulses. At the last second, Vectorman broke free from the ice, morphed to his original form, and shot his Wave Gun, which the five way spread overrides the three way spread and left two to take care of the rich protagonist. Gex sprinted into the pyramid in hopes to shield himself, but that wasn't going to happen. . .the bullets could PHASE THROUGH WALLS. Gex: "What the-!?" The gecko was hit by one of the projectiles. Gex: "Hardy blow, hardy blow!" Vectorman walked inside the pyramid while shooting Energy Shots one by one, Gex easily ran past and dodged the beams of energy and tried to do another flying karate kick, but Vectorman ducked while simultaneously firing an Energy Shot at the flying lizard. Gex was hit while in mid-air, sending him into a wall once again. However, Gex jumped off the wall and entered the television that lies in the middle of the structure, Vectorman once again chases him into the TV in pursuit. The channel was marked "New Toon Land". ''(Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3YD4lcerkU) Gex appeared right in front of two gigantic checkered towers that were colored green and magenta. Once he knew where he was, he immediately climbed one of the towers. Vectorman, who just spawned in the same location, saw Gex scaling the structure. He then morphed into a jet and flew upwards to where the gecko was going. The two clashed with each other, nose on tail, higher higher up the tower until they reached outside the Earth's atmosphere. Gex had finally reached the top, but he knew that Vectorman would try to ram him again, so he prepared himself for impact. . .Vectorman dived for the other green hero one last time. . .and. . . The morph wore off before he got to the platform. Vectorman: "Crap." The Orbot was now falling. Gex: "Heh. . .GERONIMO!!" ''(Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKrPxS2Tmk8&index=5&list=PLirSddeMOYZ4PWq4xvbpDCMOvJhE6RG2d)'' To prevent himself from falling too fast, Vectorman used his Parachute morph to slow his descent. However, Gex was not far from his tail, jumping down platform to platform. Once they were about half way down the tower, Gex did the crazy and unthinkable, he jumped off the platform, coiled his tail, and slammed it into Vectorman. Now BOTH OF THEM were falling at an alarming rate, and once the two hit the ground, smoke once again clouded the area. (Music stop) Gex and Vectorman stood, now shown as silhouettes. Vectorman started to shoot with his primary weapon and Gex dodged them all, then the two entered the final television at the exact same time. . .Channel Z! (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYWkOgy43ik&list=PLirSddeMOYZ4PWq4xvbpDCMOvJhE6RG2d&index=13)'' They spawned in the middle of the arena where Gex fought Rez last, oh how it was so familiar to the gecko, it seemed like it was only yesterday. Gex: "So much for satellite TV. . ." The two faced each other, Gex used a power-up just as Vectorman shot a pulse beam, which hit the gecko. . .but it didn't do a thing to him. The power-up he consumed. . .was SUPER SPEED INVINCIBILITY!! Vectorman was shocked, but he readied his weapon to fire again, but before he could do so, Gex sped behind Vectorman and knocked him off his feet with his tail. He then jumped high into the air and again coiled his tail to finish off Vectorman. That was until the Orbot rolled to the side and got up quickly, aiming his last chance to kill the gecko. . .Overkill. At that time, Gex's abilities wore off, then he saw what Vectorman had on him. Gex thought for a moment that this was the end, but something caught his eye. . .he turned his head and used his tongue to grab what he saw as Vectorman fired off the Overkill. . .then everything went white. At first, there was nothing but the Orbot, Vectorman. So he puts his two arms up to make a peace sign in victory. However. . . BOOM! Vectorman was once again frozen, and there was Gex, just a few feet away from him. How did Gex survive the blast? He used a nearby Fire Power-up fly as a shield to protect himself, that's how. Gex: "It's payback time!" Consuming the Super speed Power-Up, Gex ran as fast as he could towards Vectorman and swung his tail, obliterating the frozen block and Vectorman with it. (Music stop) It was over. . . The gecko had won. . . Gex: "Sheesh, that was wild." K.O! Results Gex was back in Maui in his lawn chair, the mess was all cleaned up and his mansion was in top shape. Gex was using Vectorman's head as a cup, a straw was sticking out of the head as well. Phantom: Wow. . .didn't see that comin' at all. Blade: Vectorman did have the DC and weaponry/morphs. . .but that was pretty much it. Gex is MUCH faster than Vectorman, who seemed to not have any speed feats at all. Gex is able to outrun and react to the bullets of a rifle as shown in Mystery TV in Gex 3. Phantom: Plus, he had A LOT of defensive weaponry, and it was those flies and shields and invincibility shit that could prevent Gex from being toast due to Overkill. Blade: Not to mention that Gex has superior Durability. Warhead may have been attached to a nuclear warhead, but that doesn't mean he has the power of one. Phantom: Which leaves his best DC and dura feat being the fortress he destroyed. Blade: Gex has taken down plenty of large enemies who could do just that with JUST A FEW SWINGS OF HIS TAIL and can fall from outer space and not be damaged at all. Phantom: But Blade, that isn't an actual feat, Sonic could jump from any height in the games and not be damaged at all as well. Blade: That is actually not true in Gex's part. In Gex 3, every time he falls, he splats onto the ground. . .but he gets right back up as if nothing happened. Phantom: And there ya have it folks. Vectorman just couldn't live to tell the tail. Blade: The winner is Gex. Next time Do you agree with the results? Yea I did Nah m9 Category:ThunderbladeX Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sega vs Square Enix Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016